


MIA

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith goes missing, cue panic and worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIA

The rain had been coming down steadily for the past hour. Heavy droplets soaking into already sodden cloaks. Levi urged his horse on, visibility was getting worse by the second. They needed to be back behind the wall. While the titans tended not to make too much movement in these conditions it still wasn't safe. There was still the chance of an attack, and with the rain Levi and his squad would have no chance at seeing the titans until they were right on top of them.   
'Captain Levi! I see the wall up ahead!' The muffled yell from to the left of him. Levi signalled his squad to speed up and they made the last stretch to the wall.   
Once they were through the gate and behind the protection of the wall Levi relaxed a little. He hated poor weather conditions. It put his squad in even more danger than usual, any unnecessary addition to threat levels always pissed Levi off. As if their jobs weren't hard enough, fucking rain adding too it was just too much. 

Arriving into HQ Levi knew something was wrong immediately. The rain was still thundering down, yet there were numerous figures out in the courtyard as they approached. Levi could see Hange up ahead, her hands gesticulating wildly as she spoke to the person beside her, he knew from her body language alone that whatever was happening had her worked up and worried. He urged his horse towards the stables and dismounted quickly, handing off the reins to one of his squad. Levi instructed them to see to the horses and equipment before hurrying over to where Hange and the others were stood. The moment he locked eyes with Hange she ran to him.   
'He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!' She panted, her tone frantic. The rain still pounding down onto them.   
'Who? What happened?!' Levi urged.   
'Smith! He ran off. I can't find him anywhere. Levi! He's only little, this rain.' She stammered. The worry clear in her eyes.   
'It's okay. Tell me what happened.' Levi asked, pulling Hange towards the shelter of the stables.   
'I was in the doorway. Overseeing my squad packing up, he must've been lurking at my feet. I didn't even know he was there until the thunder. There was an almighty crack right over us. Must've spooked him, I just saw him run out.' Hange explained, her eyes darting about into the night, still on the lookout for the cat. 'I went after him but he vanished. Levi I can't leave him out there. Not in this.'   
'It's okay. We'll find him. I promise.' Levi assured her.   
Just at that moment Armin appeared, his blond hair slick to his head from the downpour.   
'Squad leaders, we've checked the storerooms. Nothing. What should we do now?'  
'Keep looking around, he's probably snuck back in somewhere. We're going to look further afield. He can't be far.' Levi told him. 

Another loud crack of thunder broke through the sound of rain hitting the cobbled stones beneath their feet. Levi tugged his cloak closer to him. They had been searching the narrow streets of the small town near HQ for almost an hour now. He was starting to believe they would never find the kitten, the thought turned his stomach.   
'Levi!' Hange's shout could barely be heard through the thunderous rain. Levi hurried towards her. She was in a dark alley, the end littered with old wooden crates and junk.  
'I think I see him!' She said as Levi approached. Hange was kneeling, looking into the pile of crates. Levi joined her, following her gaze he could just about make out the shape of a cat.   
'Okay we just need to coax him out.' Levi said pulling out the small package of food he had tucked into his cloak. Moblit had supplied him with it just as they were about to leave the gates. Hange had almost crushed Moblit in the hug she gave him, so thankful for any help to lure her pet home.   
Five minutes of trying to lure Smith out led no where. In fact another rumble of thunder had only sent him deeper into the mass of wood.   
'This is hopeless.' Hange mumbled as she attempted to wipe her glasses dry. It was a feeble attempt.  
Levi stood, he looked over the crate pile. They were going to have to move them. Carefully, without further spooking Smith. Slowly he began shifting the crates, Hange following suit. It was slow work, one false move and they could either scare the cat into running again or cause the stack to collapse potentially crushing him.   
After some time the had moved enough crates to create a way for Levi to crawl in. He was suddenly taken back to the day they found Smith, hiding in the rubble of the abandoned stables. Carefully Levi eased himself into the small space where Smith was huddled. It was so dark Levi could barely make him out, only the slight glow of his eyes could be seen. Levi held out his hand tentatively. Terrified of scaring the cat further. The shadow shifted, pressing further into the back.   
'Hey, come on it's okay. Smith, come here.' Levi whispered. Nothing. Levi shifted slightly, getting into a marginally more comfortable position, this was going to take a while. 

The sky lit up above them as Levi sat on the cold hard ground amongst the crates. His legs were beginning to cramp up from being sat crossed legged in the small space. The rain had eased off a little, no longer the constant downpour but still ever present.   
'Anything?' He heard Hange say from the other side.   
'No. He's still just staring at me.' Levi told her. As if in response Smith let out a small meow.   
'I'm not going anywhere fleabag. So you might as well come out.' Levi told him. The cat just blinked at him. The sky was lightening up as morning approached. Levi had no idea how long they'd been out here. It had been a few hours though. He was just considering asking Hange to bring him a dry cloak when he felt a cold nose press up against his hand. Looking down he saw Smith peering up at him. Levi turned his hand slightly and Smith pressed his head into it. His fur was damp and cold.  
'It's okay. We'll get you home. You're safe now.' Levi said softly. Smith purred gently in response climbing onto Levi's lap. They sat for another few minutes, Levi being overly cautious about scaring Smith off again. Slowly Levi moved, tucking the grey cat into his chest under his cloak. He eased himself out of the crates, taking careful steps as he climbed out.   
Hange's face lit up when she saw him emerge.   
'Is he okay?' She asked.  
'I think so. We should get him back.' Hange nodded and they made their way swiftly back to HQ. 

Hange had rushed off to inform the others that Smith had been found safe and well. Levi made his way through the dim corridors towards the bathroom. With Smith still tucked into his chest Levi filled the bathtub, the room slowly warming with the steam from the water. One thing Levi was always thankful for was the water tanks Hange had designed which allowed them to heat water easily. Levi slowly peeled the sodden clothes from himself, never once letting go of the cat snuggled into him. He had just lowered himself and Smith into the tub when Hange slipped into the room. Levi didn't think anything of it when she undressed and climbed into the tub with them. Carefully between the two of them Levi and Hange cleaned Smith's mud matted fur and themselves turning the water a murky brown. It was somewhat intimate but not at the same time. Sharing the bath, their legs tangled together. Levi holding Smith as Hange gently washed him. Maybe he should have been embarrassed about being naked with Hange, but he wasn't. It even seemed normal. Once done Hange wrapped herself and the cat in a towel and Levi followed her to his room. Hange must have lit the fire before coming to the bathroom, the room now warm and welcoming. Smith was left on the bed, still wrapped up in the towel as Levi and Hange dressed for bed. No words spoken from either of them, just a gentle quiet filling the room. Only the crackles from the fire and the soft rainfall outside could be heard. Thankfully the thunder and lightning had finally stopped. Levi eased Smith out of the damp towel, hanging it to dry beside the fire before climbing into the bed beside Hange. She had already settled herself into what was slowly becoming 'her side' of the bed. Her notebook back in hand. Levi pulled the blankets up over them and Smith curled himself up under them, nestled on Levi's lap.   
'Thank you for helping me find him.' Hange said after some time.   
'Well I couldn't just let the little shit die out there. Who else would keep the mice at bay?' Levi said. Hange huffed a laugh.   
'Yeah because all the other cats that lurk about the town don't do that already. Are you ever going to admit you actually love him?' She asked nudging Levi with her elbow.   
'No. He's just a fucking cat.'  
'Sure.'  
'Whatever Four Eyes. Next time he gets himself stuck in a hole you're going in after him.' Levi told her, Hange laughed again. She scooted down, resting her head on Levi's shoulder.   
'It's okay, I won't tell anyone your secret.' She mumbled.   
'What secret is that?' Levi asked looking down at her. She smiled, her eyes flicking up to meet his.   
'That you have feelings, that you’re not the cold-hearted bastard you want everyone to think you are.’ Hange told him with a smile.  
Levi rolled his eyes at her. They settled into their usual quiet. Hange working in her notebook, Levi softly running his fingers through Smith's now clean fur. They fell asleep like that, heads resting on each other.   
When the sun was fully up a quiet knock roused Levi, groggily he shifted slightly to get comfortable. Levi looked down at Hange once again, she’d removed her glasses at some point. He could see her long dark lashes resting against her pale skin as she slept. A small smile crept onto Levi’s face and he decided that whoever was on the other side of his door was going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update, writers block is an absolute bitch.
> 
> As always thank you so much for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
